


The Devil Does Valentine's Day

by Chany28, VictoriaDeckerstar



Series: The Devil Does [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Pregnancy, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wedding, ultrasound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chany28/pseuds/Chany28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaDeckerstar/pseuds/VictoriaDeckerstar
Summary: Lucifer wants a special Valentine's day for Chloe and we all know when the devil does... its spectacularUltrasound appointment causes Lucifer worries.Lots of surprises ensue
Relationships: Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Trixie Espinoza, Dan Espinoza & Ella Lopez, Dan Espinoza/Trixie Espinoza, Deckerstar, God & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen/Ben Rivers, Penelope Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Devil Does [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083791
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	The Devil Does Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This leads on from the Devil Does Christmas Collection. But if reading as a stand alone here are some facts you need to know.  
> Relationships Deckerstar engaged, God blessed them with a surprise on Christmas day.  
> Amenadiel and Linda got engaged on New Year's Eve. Dan and Ella are together as are Maze and Ben Rivers (from Mr & Mrs Mazikeen Smith)  
> This is to be a collection of one-shots mostly fluff. Hope you enjoy.  
> Thank you Tori for your continued support and editing.

The Devil Does Valentine’s Day

Following the party on New Year’s Eve, and his brother’s epic proposal to his therapist Linda, Lucifer had time to ponder his life. 

His detective had proposed to him on Christmas Day at the same time he’d got down on one knee. Then his Father had unleashed the surprise of all surprises, blessing Chloe with twins, care of Trixie and her prayer. 

Lucifer was still getting used to the idea of being a ‘daddy’. How could the Devil be a good father? This was a question he asked himself every day and he still hadn’t found an answer. 

Watching Chloe throwing up in the bathroom every morning, wasn’t fun for either of them, so he decided he wanted to do something special for her for Valentine’s Day. 

Linda, Ella, Dan and Amenadiel were sitting in the VIP booth of LUX waiting for Ben and Maze to arrive. Lucifer has called them all there unbeknownst to Chloe who was looking after Trixie upstairs. 

Lucifer kissed them both, Chloe passionately, Trixie on the forehead, “Look after your mum for me, please, Urchin.” The grin that extended across her face made him smile too; he knew she loved being treated as an adult. He’d already discussed with her what he was planning, and she was thrilled. 

“It’s time for my set my love. Take care of the spawn,” he winked at her as he stepped in the elevator. Chloe blew him a kiss and snuggled into her firstborn to watch _Frozen_ yet again. 

Singing his set for the evening surrounded by adoring men and women; all of whom wanted his attention, he was polite with them, but his heart belonged to the siren laid on his couch upstairs. “Please excuse me, I have some business to attend to,” as he made his way to his friends. 

Taking a tumbler of whiskey from Patrick the bartender, he indicated to refill the drinks of his friends, “Sure thing, Boss. I’ll bring them over shortly.” 

Ella threw herself at him, engulfing him in a big hug. “Oy,” Dan exclaimed. “Those are for me”, he whined; feeling a bit lacking compared to Lucifer. Ella turned and held his face. “Ah, but special hugs are for you!” She raised her eyebrows suggestively, making Dan laugh and go slightly pink; but it boosted his confidence. As it was, Lucifer managed to wriggle out of the hug fairly quickly. He was just getting used to being hugged and he only really liked Chloe’s and Trixie’s were bearable. 

“Right, Down to business,” Lucifer was very matter of fact; “I want to surprise Chloe on Valentine’s Day.” He started to fidget. His leg was shaking under the table and he was twisting his ring. Linda realized these were his “tells”. They were indicators when he was extremely nervous. 

Speaking gently Linda put a hand on his forearm, “It’s ok, Lucifer. We’re all here to help you.” He looked around at his friends; noting that even Maze was smiling at him before devouring her boyfriend Ben, with a very demon-like kiss. 

“I want to marry Chloe on Valentine’s Day.” He let out a huge breath when he finished the sentence, then looked to see the reactions of his closest friends. Ella and Linda screamed; causing the devil to screw his face up, “My eardrums may be permanently punctured,” he levelled at them.

Maze punched him in the arm, “Never thought I’d see the day when the Devil was whipped,” laughing at the red eyes he was sending her. “You don’t scare me,” Lucifer threw his head back barking with laughter at his number one demon. 

The men were more subdued in their reaction, shaking his hand and agreeing that as they were having twins, it was a sensible idea. 

“Obviously, she’s going to have to know we’re getting married, but I want the actual detail of the wedding to be a surprise. Now you all know how she hates surprises, so she’s going to try her best to wheedle details out of you,” Lucifer directed his gaze specifically at Ella, who was a known to be a gossip unable to keep a secret. Ella drew her fingers across her lips as if zipping them, then turning and throwing away the key, guffawing at this show. 

“When are you planning on this occasion again?” Amenadiel was the first to get over the shock/excitement of the Devil’s confession. “Valentine’s Day,” the women sighed “aw, how romantic,” Linda put into words what others were thinking, even Dan who was watching his girlfriend judging her reaction, putting this knowledge away for another day. 

“That just give us 5 weeks to arrange, I’m going to be calling in more than a few favors for this; but I will still need all your help though,” Lucifer said as he took his phone from his pocket.

“What can we do?” Dan asked. “As long as it’s not illegal, you can count me in,” he went on to add. He was curious as to what part he could play in his ex-wife’s marriage.

A small snort was heard from the devil when the words _‘not illegal’_ were spoken, knowing all about Dan’s previous actions. “Glad you asked, Dan. I want to marry on the beach where we had our first kiss, so permits will be needed. Can you find out who will need favors or who owes me?” 

Dan had the grace to blush at this. Ella squeezed his hand, “It’s ok baby, Lucifer doesn’t want you to do anything illegal,” giving the devil an Ella Lopez _‘death stare’_. Sufficiently chastised, Lucifer coughed and mumbled “of course not.”

He almost pitied poor Dan with a spitfire like that for a girlfriend. He definitely wouldn’t get away with any shenanigans with Ella around. 

“Maze, I need you to protect Chloe and Trixie while I’m making all the arrangements, also can you deal with the alcohol for the reception? Ben can help you with that.” Nodding her agreement, she was proud that her Lord trusted her alone to protect his family. 

“As for Linda and Ella, your jobs are helping Chloe with her outfit for the day and with the all-female party, including Penelope.” They both looked excited and “bachelorette party” caused all three women to close ranks after Ella had uttered it, to discuss venues, strippers etc.

Lucifer looked more than a little concerned as the ladies began planning. “Ladies, remember the detective is pregnant with twins; so no alcohol for her.” The look on Maze’s face was a picture, “When did you become such a stick-in-the-mud?” He huffed his annoyance at this comment, but kept his peace. 

“What is my job?” his brother queried. Lucifer clapped his brother on the shoulder as he spoke.

“Ah, Brother, you have two important jobs. First, I want you to be my best man.” The look of surprise on Amenadiel’s face caused Lucifer to ask, “Why the surprise, Brother?” Lucifer waited as the stunned look left his brother’s face.

“After all I’ve done to you in the past, you would do me this honor?” The tone of the question was regretful, but Lucifer chortled at the question, and went on to say, “As the King of Hell, I’ve had so much trauma in my life, a few fights trying to get me back to Hell are nothing.

”However, your reviving Malcolm Graham and him, nearly killing my family? Yes, that was horrendous. But your self-flagellation was punishment enough for me. You’re my only brother that I will call family, so best man you are.” 

Not one for showing much emotion Amenadiel pulled Lucifer into a manly hug, awkward at best.

Pulling apart, Amenadiel asked, “What’s the second task?” looking awkwardly at his brother, Lucifer who was straightening his suit, “You’ve crinkled it,” he accused. This broke the tension as Amenadiel huffed a laugh, “Well, do tell.”

Looking a bit sheepish, even for the Devil, the elder angel was very curious what was going to be asked of him, “I want Dad to marry us and if any siblings who don’t want to kill me or my family would like to attend, I’d like you to be the intermediary.” Looking relieved this was the task, Amenadiel immediately smiled as he nodded, “Of course, Luci. I’ll fly to The Silver City tomorrow.” A look of contentment relaxed the Devil’s face. 

Meanwhile Upstairs

Trixie loved cuddling her mom and especially now she was giving her a brother and sister. Smiling to herself she thought about the conversation with her Step-Devil earlier in the day. He had been extremely serious, not at all how normal adults spoke to her. This was one of the reasons she loved him, he treated her like an adult. 

“Now, urchin,” she loved the nickname he called her, it made her feel special. “I want to marry your mum on Valentine’s Day. What do you think?” The shriek that the small human let out, could have broken a glass, “I assume that’s your consent?” He had given her a very serious look as he waited for a spoken reply.

“If you mean do I agree, then…yes. My answer’s yes!” Trixie was beside herself with excitement.

Soft snores told Trixie that her mom had fallen asleep. This seemed to happen a lot since she found out about her soon-to-be siblings. Turning the TV off, she picked up her tablet and started researching bridesmaid dresses as well as wedding dresses.

Lucifer had told her money was no object and her mom would need something called _‘maternity wear’_ , so she put _‘maternity wedding dresses’_ into the search engine and waited. 

She heard the ping of the elevator opening and her Step-Devil entered the penthouse. She flung herself at him in pure joy. He’d finally started to react to these actions by bending down to pick her up, placing her on his hip.

Kissing his cheek, she whispered, “Mommy’s asleep again.” Laughing softly, Lucifer tickled her and rubbed his scruff along her chin. “Yes, so I see. She falls asleep on me all the time,” as Trixie giggled. 

“I found some dresses; do you want to see?” Trixie asked softly. “No, Urchin. That’s for your mum and you to choose. I’ll just foot the bill.” 

Chloe stirred on the couch and opened her eyes. She felt all warm and fuzzy as she saw her fiancée and father to the children she carried, hugging her daughter as if she were his. He was going to be a great father. He just didn’t know it yet. 

“Hi, Babe,” Chloe called out. Hearing her voice, Lucifer’s head shot up at the endearment and he quickly strode over to the couch and bent over to kiss Chloe, Trixie laughing as she went almost horizontal as she was still in his arms. 

“What have you two been cooking up while I was asleep?” They both looked a bit guilty, “We’ll tell you tomorrow after the doctor’s appointment,” Lucifer promised.

They were due an appointment to have an ultrasound in the morning and although he wouldn’t tell Chloe he was nervous. Would his children appear normal on the ultrasound? Would they have wings? He hadn’t told any of these worries to his fiancée, not wanting to scare her. 

“Bedtime, Monkey.” Her mom gave her a stern face as it was well past her bedtime. 

“Can Lucifer take me?” Trixie asked, pleadingly. Lucifer looked pleased he’d been asked, “Of course, but he can only read one story, though.” Chloe cautioned. 

“Aww, Mom.” Trixie gave puppy-dog eyes, causing Lucifer to whisper, “Two, if you keep mum, ok!” Trixie hugged his neck even tighter, and Lucifer laughed as the pair took off to Trixie’s room. 

Once he was spooning his love, he finally relaxed, letting his worries slip away. He started to let his hands wander only to hear her soft snores once again, causing Lucifer to silently curse Father. “Oh, Dad. Come on! What are you doing to me? Blue balls yet again.” Huffing softly, so as not to wake his sleeping detective, Lucifer tried to get comfortable enough to drift off to sleep. 

Chaos reigned in the morning as Chloe was trying to get ready for her doctor’s appointment, when her morning sickness disrupted the routine. Lucifer got Trixie ready and breakfasted and gave Chloe ginger tea, to try and settle her stomach. 

The Doctor’s Office

The doctor’s office was full of women in varying stages of pregnancy. Chloe didn’t look pregnant except for her newly ample cleavage, whereas some looked like they were about to pop. Lucifer sat with his foot tapping on the floor, indicating to Chloe he was nervous. She put her hand on his thigh to try and calm him, just as they were called through. 

After all the paperwork, and Chloe’s vitals were recorded, the doctor came through with the ultrasound machine. Placing the ultrasound _‘wand,’_ Lucifer still thought this was a ridiculous name for the ultrasound transducer, in the devil’s favorite place, they saw the twins.

Two _‘jelly-beans’_ in two black holes, slight flickering was seen in each one, they were told the flickering was their heartbeats. To say Lucifer was stunned was an understatement. He was once again speechless. These were _his_! He’d made them with his Detective.

Trixie was so excited. “They’re my brother and sister,” she told the doctor, who just looked and said kindly, “Oh, we won’t know that for a bit yet.”

“Well, God told me,” Trixie stated emphatically, causing the doctor to look at her mom and step-devil, who just shrugged their shoulders, as if to say “kids!” 

Leaving with multiple pictures of the twins, Trixie skipped along, so happy with her life. Her mom and Lucifer both had silly grins on their faces and were exchanging endearments between them. 

The Penthouse

The little family were pouring over the ultrasound images, “Which ones my brother and which is my sister?” Trixie wondered, neither parent answered as they didn’t know themselves. “We might know better next time,” her mom said. 

Lucifer cleared his throat, “I’ve something to ask you, detective.” Chloe looked at him speculatively, “I would like us to get married.” 

“Yes, you’ve already asked me.” Chloe was curious as to what was happening.

“No, I mean I want to have the wedding soon,” Lucifer stated.

“How soon is soon, Lucifer?” Chloe asked.

“February 14th.” Lucifer replied.

“Valentine’s Day? You want us to marry in about five weeks?” Chloe’s head was spinning. How could she get a Lucifer-type wedding sorted in five weeks? 

“Detective?” She heard Lucifer worried timbre, as she looked at her beautiful Devil. “Can we sort a wedding out in five weeks?” she was pondering what she would have to do, when she heard him talking.

“Darling, all you have to do is get your dress, your bridesmaids, and your mom’s dresses. I’ve got all other details sorted and our friends are helping.” He looked so delighted with himself, that she felt awful by asking, “What are you planning?”

“It’s a surprise and don’t go asking anyone. They’ve promised to keep the secret,” he smugly told her. 

Trixie pulled her mom away to look at the dresses she’d found the night before. Lucifer watched the pair with their heads together and got the same fuzzy feeling in his chest as before. 

It didn’t take Chloe long to find her perfect dress, the A-line made it perfect for her expanding pregnant belly. Trixie picked her own flower girl dress pinks and purple in a star pattern in respect of the stars her Step-Devil made. For Linda, Ella and Maze, dresses with the purple accent matching Trixie’s dress.

Chloe’s dress was a sparkling shade of Champagne and she would pick out purple highlights in her bouquet. Lucifer’s black Amex card got Chloe an appointment the next day. 

One week before the wedding

They were due back at the doctors for another ultrasound, and Lucifer was both excited and just as nervous about seeing his spawn. Trixie was once again present; totally excited to see how they had grown. Chloe now had a small bump, where she once had a flat stomach, which she kept lovingly stroking. Every now and then Lucifer would place his hand over hers while she was doing this and would give her a loving look. 

Chloe watched Lucifer’s face as surprise flitted across it as his spawn came into view on the monitor. The doctor pointed out the head, body, limbs and heartbeat on each twin and the family watched as both babies waved their tiny limbs about. Each twin had a tiny stomach, bladder that looked like little black holes; their spines could be seen too. The doctor gave them some pictures and told them everything was progressing nicely. 

Last minute preparations were being dealt with by Lucifer. Favors had been called in and the venue was ready. Amenadiel had spoken to their Father and siblings and a few had accepted the invitations. God was going to marry the couple. 

The stag party was organized for midweek before the wedding at LUX, a few colleagues from the precinct attended as well as his brother, Dan, and Ben. Patrick his long-term bartender was given the night off to attend. Exotic dancers were booked, tasteful ones, according to Lucifer, lots of alcohol flowed and there were a few headaches the day after, but a good time was had by all. 

Chloe’s bachelorette party was a rather more subdued affair due to her pregnancy; Ella had some party games that were child friendly as Trixie really wanted to attend. Maze grumbled and then managed to find some alcohol, hidden away, so quietly, for her, got drunk. 

Valentine’s Day

Sunday morning, 14th February 2021, arrived. It was an unusually warm day in L.A. Chloe still didn’t know the location of the venue. 

The girls came to the penthouse, to help Chloe get ready. A hair stylist and beautician attended their every need. Azrael would join them later as she still had her ‘Angel of Death’ job to do. Chloe looked stunning, even Maze said, “Wow! _‘Granny-Pants Decker’_ , I’d do you.”

“Maze!” But secretly, Chloe pleased with the compliment. 

The elevator pinged, and the most enormous bouquet of flowers appeared to walk out. “Detective Chloe Decker?” the voice rose from the flowers, as a peaked capped head emerged from around the flowers.

The young delivery guy looked tired holding up the bouquet. Maze stepped forward and relieved the boy of his package, ripping the tag off before Chloe could say or do anything. Making vomiting noises and actions, the demon read out loud, “ _To the love of my life, my sex goddess, mother of my spawn, you will be now and forever my Valentine. Your Devil always._ ” 

Chloe was instantly both mortified and charmed. Due to her pregnancy hormones, she promptly burst into tears. The beautician was instantly by her side with tissue, replacement mascara and touch-up concealer. 

The Beach Wedding Venue

The ceremony was taking place at dusk as Lucifer’s friend Cupid had advised him it was the most romantic time. He’d also told Lucifer that he’d be able to attend because his replacement would carry the evening rush. 

A beautiful fairly-lighted arch and lit walkway led the way to the bedecked area on the beach, with altar and separate reception area. 

God watched as his favorite Lightbringer, his second son, stood nervously by his elder brother, awaiting his bride. Several siblings watched this momentous occasion, their rebellious brother, the Devil, had finally been tamed, by a human no less. Azrael was a bridesmaid, but Ariel, Raphael and Zachariel had agreed to come, mainly because they were curious about the Devil’s bride. 

Climbing out of the car aided by Linda, Chloe had a blindfold lightly placed over her eyes, so she didn’t know where she was until the last minute. The smell of salt in the air and cry of gulls, gave the location away. A soft smile lit her features as she remembered that first kiss on this beach.

“We’re at our beach, aren’t we?” not really asking anyone specifically. 

The blindfold fell away, and a gasp left Chloe’s lips. The beauty of the setting took her breath away. She couldn’t believe Lucifer had managed all this in such a short time. 

A string quartet played as Chloe followed Trixie, Linda, Maze, Ella and Azrael down the aisle., Lucifer’s mouth dropped open at the vision that was walking towards him. The dress clung to her stunning cleavage.

A thin purple ribbon accent was just below her now pregnancy enhanced chest. Her dress fanned out to hide her baby bump, and tiny silver stars were woven into the fabric, glittering in the copious amounts of fairy lights strewn around the venue. 

Taking his hands in front of God, Chloe looked lovingly into her Devil’s eyes. He kept flicking his red flames at her as he knew she adored these and aroused her. That gave him a chuckle. Squeezing his hand and a soft, “Stop it,” chastised him into conforming. 

Their vows to each other had the guests reaching for their tissues. Lucifer pledged eternal love to Chloe, her child by Dan and their own to come. Chloe promised to love him with all her mortal soul. God had a tear in his eye as he pronounced them husband and wife. 

Following the most exquisite meal, the tables were cleared away for the band and dance floor, which Ella quickly dragged Dan onto, with Trixie between them. Many followed and soon the dance floor was full. 

Lucifer pulled his wife into his arms and whispered softly, “I have a Valentine’s gift for you, Darling. Come this way.” There was a side area off the dance floor, veiled by gossamer curtains. Guiding her through them, he called softly to his Father, “Chloe’s ready for her surprise.”

God snapped his fingers and John Decker stood in front of his daughter once again, “Will you do me the pleasure of a father-daughter dance?” He asked his daughter. Chloe fell into his arms crying as she whispered, “Yes Daddy. Yes.” Lucifer watched the pair and his chest felt like it might explode. 

God put a hand on his shoulder, “I have a surprise for you too, Son.” Lucifer looked at him slightly puzzled. Another snap of fingers and in front of his son sat Father Frank on a piano bench and a Baby Grand.

“Let’s see who’s the best pianist now,” challenged Frank. Huffing laughter, Lucifer slapped Frank on the back, “Right you are. You need to try and win this time.” The pleasure on the Devil’s face was worth all the red tape God had come up against. The pair played while Chloe and her father danced. 

Azrael motioned to Penelope, “I think my father has a surprise for you too. This way, please.” The look on Penelope’s face when she saw who her daughter was dancing with, “John” then promptly fainted. Chloe and John rushed over to her.

“Penny,” John’s name for his wife, Chloe’s mom stirred and opened her eyes slowly, blinking. John took his wife in his arms hugging her as she lay on the ground.

“It’s really you,” bringing her hand to his face and lovingly caressed it. “Let’s dance,” he offered his hand to pull her up and one last dance. Frank and Lucifer continued to play, Chloe actually hugged God as she watched, “Thank you so much for this.” Tears of joy sparkled on his daughter-in-law’s face as he gently patted her fingertips and replied softly, “My pleasure my dear.” 

All too soon John and Frank had to leave but they’d left two happy humans and one devil. 

The celebrations carried on through the evening and a grand time was had by all. Cupid encouraged love to blossom faster than it might have without him. Dan and Ella were moving fast in their relationship; he asked her to move in with him, as they slow danced and she’d given an enthusiastic, “Yes.” Trixie was thrilled. 

Lucifer wrapped Chloe in his arms, “Is it time to leave?” “Mm,” she agreed. His last surprise of the day was only a short distance away. Little did Chloe know that Lucifer had bought the villa that overlooked the beach and ocean, so they could honeymoon there and live as a family, Trixie, and the twins after. 

Chloe was stunned almost silent. Tears rimmed her eyes as she hugged her husband, “Best Valentine’s Day ever.” 


End file.
